Our Story
by Sam Carter O'Neill
Summary: My name was James Potter. My wife, Lily and I were betrayed by one of our best friends and murdered by the evilest wizard of our age. He attempted the murder of our son. This is our story.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't have a great idea of where on earth this story is going, I'm just following it... it's kind of like when some one (like Sirius) calls you and says "Hello, ma'am, is your refrigerator running? " and you say "Well, yes I think so...?" and the person goes "well you better go catch it! " and then I run out the door, and follow it... even though I can't see it forget where it's going!... oh well, it's always at home whenever I get back.

Chapter 1: OWLs

My name was James Potter. My wife, Lily and I were betrayed by one of our best friends and murdered by the evilest wizard of our age. He tried to murder our son, too because of a prophecy. This is our story.  
  
Setting—5th year, that day during OWLs when James turns snape upside-down  
  
I ran my hand through my already messy black hair nervously. I had just finished my Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL exam and I was doodling on a spare piece of parchment. I had drawn a snitch with the letters "L.E." on it. I was fifteen years old—almost sixteen, and few things were important in my life.  
  
One was Quidditch: I was one of the star-players on Gryffindor's team; I was a seeker. My niche on the team— finding the snitch. The snitch is this little golden ball that has long white wings and a mind of its own when it comes to flying. The snitch captivated me. I'm not sure why—my mother had always told me not to trust things that could think. Perhaps that's why it fascinated me so much. Then again, the snitch didn't really think—it just flew.  
  
Another of the few things that mattered to me in that point of my life, but that stayed a vital part of it through to adulthood, was my friends. I was part of the infamous troublemakers of our year. Collectively we were known as "The Marauders." Rather... spiffy, don't you think? Yeah, we wrecked havoc among the school: day in and day out. It was mainly Sirius and I though. Since Remus was a prefect, he couldn't do too much so he turned a blind eye. Peter pretty much just sat in the background and laughed but he was a good friend. He was a good friend. Funny how you think you know someone...  
  
The final thing that stayed on my mind continuously was girls. I was one of the most popular of everyone in the school (next to Sirius, Remus and Peter) and, let's face it—all the girls glanced at me once in a while. But there was one girl, Lily Evans... she glanced at me a lot. She gave me reproachful, admonishing glances all the time. But there was something about her firey red hair and piercing green eyes that, even more than the snitch, captivated me. But, of course, as all 15-year-old guys do when they have an enormous crush on a girl, I was nothing but a prick to her.  
  
Suddenly time was called, snapping me out of my day dream and back to reality. I put down my pencil and I got up to my fellow marauders...

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Should I continue? I personally like my other story, Remember to Breathe better...well leave a review! 3, Ella


	2. YOU THINK I’M WHAT!

**Chapter 2—YOU THINK I'M WHAT?!**

...

"What?" I yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a --- you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can --- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" I shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" I said, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to me.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," I said, looking furious now, "right--"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants me take off Snivelly's pants?"

There was a loud cheer but before I could execute, McGonagall came furiously into the courtyard.

"WHAT is going on here?!"

I quickly removed the hex on Snape and he struggled to his feet.

"Eh?" McGonagall demanded.

Snape wasn't about to tell because if he told on me, he'd lose his pride. I wasn't about to lie because Lily had seen it all; she'd tell as soon as she heard whatever lie I could've mustered. The witnesses didn't want to say anything either for fear of my retaliation.

"Detention." She announced. "For you," she pointed to me. "you," she pointed to Sirius. "And you two." She pointed at Peter and Snape. "Come." She beckoned for us to follow as she stalked off into the castle.

"Sirius," I called into my 2-way mirror as I sat in detention that night.

"I got stuck polishing trophies with a toothbrush (thanks for that)," Sirius's reflection told me.

"I'm cleaning Myrtle's toilet. Ick. It was worth it though," I said, referring to the Snivelly incident.

"The look on his face _was_ priceless," Sirius smirked.

"What is it with Evans? He was being nasty to her! I just—"

"Didn't we go over this?"

There was silence for a moment as I scrubbed at a difficult spot on the floor near Myrtle. **"I am not conceited."**

"Well," Sirius said carefully. "You have to admit... she had some valid points..."

"LIKE WHAT?!" I said angrily.

"All right then—you're not conceited. So why do you always mess up your hair?"

"I—that's a stupid question." I said defensively. "I don't **mess** it up—I try to fix it..."

"Fine sure, okay. So... for example: last week when we were walking down to the Great Hall for Lunch, you hexed Connie Bell because she was whistling."

"I hate when people whistle..." I said lamely.

"Uh-huh, and the fact that Evans was down the hall had no part in that...?"

"Oh, was she?"

"C'mon, mate. She yelled at us for it. I believe 'stupid prats' were the words she used..."

"Neither of those make me conceited."

"And the snitch?"

"...I like to play with it."

"Whenever anyone else is around to see how well you catch it. Look, Prongs—I'm just trying to help you out here. Evans..."

"Go on. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. It''s just—"

"Tell me!"

He sighed, "she sees right through you."

"So now YOU think I'm conceited?!" I said. I felt my face flush and the anger was intensifying.

"Prongs! Look—"

But I never heard what he was going to say. I slammed the mirror on the floor and scrubbed a toilet angrily. CONCEITED?! I'm not bloody conceited. . MY OWN BEST FRIEND thinks I'm conceited!! Ha! Some friend! They're SO wrong. I can't help if people consider me to be entirely funny and incredibly handsome and amazingly good at quidditch and—oh Merlin... I'm NOT conceited... am I?

That night when I came into the Common Room, I saw Remus. He was sitting on a couch doing some reading. Thankfully Sirius was still in detention. I flung myself onto a couch next to him.

"Hey Prongs, how was detention?" he asked.

"Had to clean Myrtle's toilet."

"Lovely."

I nodded. I wondered if I should tell Remus what was on my mind. Remus was my other best friend, beside Sirius of course. He, Sirius, and I had been best friends since third year, really. We were friends before that, but in third year Remus told us about his whole werewolf deal. That brought us closer; It's hard to tell someone you're a werewolf. It's dangerous because they might rat you out and tell the whole world, or they might freak out and never look at you the same way again. So you have to be careful who you choose to disclose that kind of information to. When Remus told Sirius and me, he was really talking a chance. But he made the right choice. He also told Peter because he was our roommate and it's hard to keep such a secret from someone who you live with. Plus, Peter was our friend. He thought we were the epitome of cool, and he was a good kid, so we took him under our wings. Plus, he was the only one willing to be the rat (some things never change). Just this year, we had finished the Animagi spells (... I guess that added to my arrogance, as well). But Remus knew me well; he could read me like any of the books he so often buried himself in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I—Sirius and I got into a fight."

"About what?!" He sounded surprised; it wasn't every day I got into a fight with Sirius.

I sighed deeply, "do you remember what Evans said today?"

"About you being...conceited?"

I nodded, "Be honest with me, Moony—Am I conceited?"

There was silence for a minute. "What did Sirius say that offended you?"

"He... he agreed with her." I said solemnly.

Remus sat and considered his words carefully, "You're slightly arrogant, yes."

My face fell and I felt myself begin to flush again.

"Please don't be angry with me. I just think... you are smart and good at quidditch, and quite handsome," he added. "You just have to remember...not to abuse those...gifts."

I considered this for a second before I began to understand. "Will you help me?" I asked weakly.

"Help you?"

"You know, to not be so... arrogant...?"

"You promise you'll **try**?"

I thought for a moment. This wasn't all about Lily—I couldn't be perfectly perfect and be **conceited**, so I had to change. But this was no small, overnight change; it was big. But I didn't know that then.

"I promise."

**A/N:** Wow that took me a long time to post! :-D Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 1! If you guys hadn't reviewed, I wouldn't have posted. Keep reviewing because now I actually have a small idea as to where this story is going :-o Lolz

THE FIRST PART of this (up to "there was a loud cheer before I could execute") is from The Order Of The Phoenix just changed into 1st person. So that belongs to Jo Rowling (luv ya babe!)


End file.
